GLaDOS's Kokoro
by Gibberish Bubbles
Summary: A sort of before Aperture momennt. A bit of a WheatDOS if you squint.


GLaDOS's Kokoro.

**Disclamer: I do not own Portal 2 or the Vocaloid song " Kokoro " . Wish I did though.  
><strong> 

Slow. That was the only word the android- child could describe her awakening. Circuts turned on, lights flicked on and off, and gyros slowly accelerated. The girl felt a surface underneath her, but was unsure of what it was. Grass? No, from what her data base told her, grass was softer and slightly itchy. Floor? No, not quite. Table? Yes, yes that was it. A table kept her off the cold tile floor. The small _tap tap___of shoes on a floor caught the girls attention. She slowly oppened her eyes, and a slight_ beep beep beep_ sounded somewhere off. The tap of the shoes came closer and then stopped. The girl had her eyes half closed, giving herself an ' _I just woke up, so don't bug me ' _sort of look. She looked up and saw a man in a white lab coat and grey suite underneath. His hair was carramell brown and messy. He had startiling blue eyes, wore glasses, and had a kind look on his face.

She studied his face a bit more before slowly sitting up with no problems. The man made a small motion to stop her, but stopped himself to watch her progress.

**I am jut a robot that was made by a very lonley scientist.**

The man ( Wheatley, she read on his I. D. ) made a motion to reach towards her, but she drew back. She knew this Wheatley man was trying to touch her, but it just didn't feel right.

_He is what humans call a stranger. Don't trust him just yet. _A voice spoke in her head. The girl mentaly nodded to the voice and stared at the man with a scared look on her face.

" Just calm down, I won't hurt you. Why would I hurt you GLaDOS? "

The girl looked around. " GLaDOS? " she repeated. Who and where was this GLaDOS?

" Yes. That is your name. GLaDOS. "

**My creation was a miracle... of Science.**

_GLaDOS..._ while the girl repeated the- no, her name, Wheatley reached out to her again. Slower this time. GLaDOS didn't notice until his hand clasped around a cord. she tensed as the man traced the cord to her neck. She held her breath as he pulled the cord out and the voice wispered, "_ It's okay, relax. _". Something sparked inside GLaDOS, and she felt more free than ever before.

" I simply unplugged the charger for your battery. You shold be charged for a long while. "

" How long? "

" About ten years. You won't need to charge for a while. Though if you feel low on energy in awhile, tell me. You might be hungrey or tired. "

" Why? "

" Wow. Your a questinable little one aren't you? Well if you do, then your battery will be used for reserve other than constantly running like a computer. Humans need to eat, sleep, and drink to sustain life. So do you. "

" What do you mean? " GLaDOS cocked her head.

" What, mean what? " Wheatley's turn to cock his head.

" ' So do you. ' Does that mean I'm not... human? "

" Well you are. For the most part anyway. "

**Yet inside me theres a missing part. Something that you cant simply create.**

" Oh. Is that bad? "

" No, of course not! "

" Well... do I look human? "

" See for yourself. " Wheately pointed to a reflective glass surface on the wall.

_A mirror, used to observe one's self for appearance. _Her data bases told her.

GLaDOS's appearance puzzled her; her hair was pure white and neck length. Her eyes were a stunning gold and her pupils were the darkest of all blacks possible. She wore a white top with no sleeves, but wore white disconnected sleeves on her arms that ended at her wrists. Her black, white rimmed skirt ended a few inches above her knees. The snow white boots she wore were very tall, ending at the base of her knees.

" Wow... " GLaDOS smiled. Wheatley smiled, watching her. She danced around a bit, watching her skirt twirl with her...

**It is software humans call a heart... In a program.**

_Years Later..._

**One hundred years slowly passed me by, I was alone with no one by my side.**

" Wheatley? " GLaDOS walked around the trashed room. _Mabey he got frustrated with something... _She thought.

_Crunch_

Lifting her foot, GLaDOS removed the shards of glass embeded in her boot. About an inch off, she noticed a peice of metal on the floor. _A syringe? _After noticing that, there was one peice of paper that didn't manage to get torn. GLaDOS walked over and picked it up. It read-

**This robot has just one wish to share, one small hope.**

_My Beloved GLaDOS,_

_When you read this, I will have been taken for an Aperture project or have failed to take you out of hyper sleep. I put you in so that you would not have to face you when I left. It tore my heart to peices knowing that you would live on without me. While you were in hyper sleep, a program that was never ment to reach you, installed inside you. One that you had been wanting, but emotions aren't ment for someone like you. So kind, so innocent. The program was the Kokoro Project. It never was able to stop it. As for the Aperture Project, they planned to take people and put there minds in the shells of robots. They plan on using something for them, but I was never told. I knew this might happen to me, I just could't tell you._

_Let us hope we meet again, or god kill us all._

**Who was the man that created me? And why did he work until his dying day, just to invent with his technology...**

The paper was soiled with dropplets of what looked like tears. GLaDOS noticed that more were being added every few seconds. Her tears. She found it harder to breath, and when she did, her breath was ragged and shaking. Her heartbeat started to accelearate, and GLaDOS found it disturbing.

**Kokoro. Now this program installing in me leaves my heart accelerating. Why do I see all these tears falling from my eyes ?**

Along with her raggred breath, she was trembling like mad.

**I am shaking, and I'm trembling. I hear my voice; it's wavering. Is this what he made just for me? My very own Kokoro?**

GLaDOS's tears finaly stopped. A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the good and bad times she had with Wheatley. She remembered the day she was born- well, created. She remembered when he had given her presents on that day every year after. What was that? Oh, yeah, a Birthday.

**Mystery. Kokoro. Kokoro. Mystery. And now I truely know how happyness feels.**

**Mystery. Kokoro. Kokoro. Mystery. And now this saddness in me seems so surreal.**

GLaDOS's tears started up again as she thought about what might have happened when the other people took her. She got an idea and ran over to the computer and checked it, her tears slowing only slightly. Just enough battery life left to check the cameras. Wheatley had installed them after someone broke into their home.

The video played to where Wheatley was in a chair, writing on the same peice of paper GLaDOS held. She sped up the video to were two men walked into the room. There looked like abit of yelling, and then they fought.

_Wheatley was so fast. _GLaDOS though. He watched his movements with extreme attention. He was able to duck, dodge, slip through attacks.

Then, one man pulled out the syringe GLaDOS stepped on earlier.

**Mystery. Kokoro. Kokoro. Mystery. And now I understand what it means to me!**

The video suddenly stopped as the computer failed to keep up its battery life any longer. GLaDOS broke down in a fit of emotions and tears as she cried and cried.

**I am finaly coming to see the reason I was built in this world.**

**It must have been sad for him, lonley and alone.**

**I'll remember him in memory. I will always keep him with me.**

**I only wish he'd live to see, KOKORO set me free.**

**I can sing now the purest melodies! **

**I dedacate, my song to you!**

**( arigato, arigato) Even though you are gone you have shown you the light.**

**(arigato, arigato ) Thank you for everything you have done in my life.**

**(arigato, arigato ) Thank you for the many days we spent together.**

**I will sing of you forever!  
><strong>_**It was exactly a Miricale.**_

_**The robot that obtained KOKORO kept singing.**_

_**She sang all of her feelings.**_

_**But, the mirical lasted only a momoment.**_

_**The KOKORO was far to big for her.**_

_**Unable to withstand the whieght, the robot shorted,and was never to move again.**_

_**However, her face was fulled with smile. She looked like an angel.  
><strong>_***AFTERWARDS***

**They said that is what happened. Afterwards, Aperture took the robot, wipped her memory, and made a new version. The new version was called the ****G****enetic ****L****ife ****a****nd ****D****isk ****O****perating ****S****ystem. She looked the same, but was given a core headband to control her actions. **

**She never heared the small noises coming from the blue sphear attatched to her. He emitted soft cries of joy, for he hade been reunited with her. And soft cries of sadness, for she would never remember him.**

_**I am here with you, my little GLaDOS. You have obtained KOKORO, and they can never take that from you.**_

_**Arigato... Father.**_

_**END.**_


End file.
